The Legacy of the Great Blank
by Takeshi Yamato
Summary: Two hundred years after the Great Blank, Humanity continues to rebuild. When a race long thought extinct returns from the Moon, what changes will they cause? Novelization of Phantasy Star ZERO.


Disclaimer: I do not own Phantasy Star ZERO (well, aside from owning a copy of the actual game), or any of the associated characters. The only things I own in this story are my OCs (Alex, Makoto, and Ayame).

Author's Note: Well, people, here goes one of my grand experiments. I've often played Phantasy Star ZERO, and I've often envisioned myself as actually being in the game. After seeing a few people attempt to novelize various Video Games here on FF.N, I figured I'd give it a try with PS0. Please note that the first few chapters of my story will differentiate WILDLY from the game's story, seeing as how it's going to be a combination of the Newman and Human paths with differences in the Newman part of it.

All right, then. Let's get this party started!! :D

* * *

**The Legacy of the Great Blank**

**A _Phantasy Star ZERO_ Novelization**

* * *

**Prologue**

**Descent**

* * *

"I can't believe we're finally going to Earth tomorrow."

"I know. It seems so surreal. However, don't forget that we're not the only ones."

"I know, Alex. We're only two Newmans part of an entire drop force. I only hope we can fulfill our orders."

"…Sarisa, I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Promise me that you won't just blindly follow orders. Make sure that following those orders is the _**right**_ thing to do. And promise me that if you have to choose between following your instincts and following orders, you'll choose to follow your instincts."

"This seems important to you. Okay, Alex, I promise."

"Thank you, Sarisa. I'll see you down on Earth."

"See you on Earth, Alex."

* * *

"Our mission begins tomorrow."

"Yes."

"We will observe the Humans, and make sure that none of the ancient technology gets into their hands."

"Yes."

"Mother Trinity has authorized lethal force for accomplishing the second objective."

"I see."

"I am counting on you as my right hand, Lieutenant Ayame."

"I will not betray your trust, Captain Reve."

* * *

"_All descent pod systems green. Commencing launch sequence in 5 minutes."_

'_So, the drop begins. Hopefully I'll be able to accomplish my own mission, as well.'_

* * *

Flashback

"_You need me to find a CAST?"_

"_Yes. We need to find out the truth about Mother Trinity. We have plenty of CAST bodies up here on the moon, but what we need is a CAST head so we can access the sub-memories in one of those bodies."_

"_I understand, milady. I'll infiltrate the drop force, find a CAST and convince it to come with me, and find some way to return to you."_

"_I know you'll be able to do it—you're one of our best fighters, after all."_

"_Thank you, milady."_

"_Just promise me you'll be careful, Alex. You're too talented for us to lose."_

"_I will be careful, Lady Anna."_

Flashback End

* * *

'_I will fulfill my mission, and prove that Lady Anna chose the right person for the job. And also…'_

"_10 seconds to launch. 9… 8…"_

'_Sarisa, I promise I'll protect you.'_

"_7… 6… 5…"_

'_I'll make sure nothing happens to you, even as I complete my secret mission.'_

"_4… 3… 2… 1… 0!!! Commence Launch!!!"_

'_I, Alexander Yamato, promise you that!!!!!'_

__

* * *

_Once, there was prosperity._

_Three tribes thrived of old, and gave birth to divinity._

_Then, there was war._

_The rift between god and mortal cut through the tribes like a blade._

_Then there was desolation._

_A vast emptiness, and nothing more._

_Two centuries went by…_

_People survived, and pushed back against the edge of oblivion._

_Until today…_

_In the middle of a bright sky, a shadow covered the moon._

_And the forgotten ones swooped down from the heavens._

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Author's Note: And so begins my attempt to novelize PS0. I focused on the Newman side of the equation for the prologue. I also focused on dialogue only, seeing as how this is only a prologue. I do intend to include pairings, which will be revealed over the course of the story.

Please leave a review. :D It'll be a little bit before I can get Chapter 1 out, so please be patient. :D

Later!! :D


End file.
